


No matter what the future brings ...

by 28Danny_Z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Switching, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Open/happy ending, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28Danny_Z/pseuds/28Danny_Z
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Harry is in a rush to meet his boyfriend Draco in The Room of Requirement. Things get heated quickly, as is expected of these two idiots in love. What's more, Draco has an early Christmas present for Harry.





	No matter what the future brings ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. :)
> 
> I hope that you are having an amazing Christmas.  
> Here in Czech Republic, one of our customs is that we unwrap our presents on December 24th, in the evening to be precise. So, I decided to share this little part of our Christmas with all of you.
> 
> Well, here it is. It's really just a short story, basicaly porn with plot, though I still hope that you'll enjoy it.  
> Also, it's not explicitly mentioned there, but the story takes place during Harry and Draco's eight year at Hogwarts. I mentioned it just in case, so you wouldn't be confused even a little.
> 
> And last, thanks all of you for the kudos and comments you have left on my previous works, I can't believe I recieved so much of support. Really, thank you.
> 
> Have a very merry Christmas everyone :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters and places mentioned in this story belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry was late.

It was the first time in month, and he was frustrated. Running through the corridors, he couldn’t wait to be in The Room of Requirement. It was almost curfew, but Harry didn't mind that. He had the Marauder's Map in hands to see if there was someone in his way. There wasn't, but even if there was some teacher or student, or even Peeves, he had his Invisibility cloak safely tucked in his pocket. With it's help, he could get past anyone.

When he arrived to the seventh corridor, he calmed a little. Just few more moments, and he will be with the one who mattered the most.

The wall of the corridor was blank, but Harry knew what to do. Walking in front of it, he had only one thing on his mind.

'I need to get to my boyfriend.'

At the third turn, he opened his eyes. It worked. There was door in front of him. Harry smiled for himself. He moved his hand to the doorknob and opened the door.

"You're late."

Harry's smile widened. He closed the door and turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Sorry, love. I know. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better." Draco growled. "What happened?"

“Well, you see, it’s Christmas eve. Ron and Hermione wanted to spend this evening with me and the rest of us in the common room. They were even asking about where **_you_ ** were. Although, Ron a bit hesitantly.”

“I guess that being sort of 'friends' with you has its perks.” Draco snickered.

“It does. It also helps that you apologized to all of them at the beginning of the year, you know?” Harry smiled and stepped a bit closer to his boyfriend. Draco was still grumpy, it was obvious, but his attitude was getting better. Still, he huffed and frowned back at Harry.

“You said something about making it up to me, so what’s taking you so long?”

“Yes, I will, and soon. But first, I want to know how you feel. Did you go to see Madame Pomfrey?” Harry was now close enough to hug Draco. He entwined his hands together at Draco’s lower back and pulled him closer. Draco was still slightly taller than him, so he had to bend his head a little if he wanted to look straight into Draco’s grey eyes that he loved so much.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, I did.” He still refused to actually smile at Harry.

“And?” Harry pressed on.

“I’ll tell you soon. Now, I want something else.” And he lowered his head to press his lips to Harry’s. The kiss was demanding, but Harry didn’t mind.  He remembered their first kiss. It was during that already infamous ‘Welcome back party’, that Seamus decided to organize the first Saturday back at Hogwarts. They were both drunk, and Harry didn’t have exactly many experiences with kissing (even though he used to kiss Ginny quite lot during their brief relationship in his sixth year).  Draco didn’t seem to mind, though. After his drunken confession about his feelings towards the dark haired boy, Draco took the opportunity by its hair, and before stunned Harry could do something, he kissed him. That kiss was shy, as if Draco was just testing the waters. When Harry reciprocate the kiss, it just felt right. That night, their relationship began.

They were together for almost four months now. They decided to keep the relationship as a secret, at least for now. Even though Draco apologized to Harry and his friends at the beginning of the year, (and even though they accepted and were now on a friendly terms with the Slytherin boy), not everyone in the school would be happy about Harry being with Draco. However, just this evening, Harry wanted to end the secrecy. That’s one of many reasons why he was in such a hurry to meet his boyfriend. Right now though, he was preoccupied with different activity.

Kissing Draco was addictive. After that first kiss almost four months ago, he couldn’t get enough of it. Now, however, he really needed to talk.

“Draco…” he was able to mumble when their lips parted lightly as Draco desperately gasped for air.

“Not now.”

“But… Draco… I really need to talk to- Ohhhh.” Harry’s heart skipped a beat when Draco’s lips moved into the crook of his neck.

“I said not now, Potter!” And Draco bit Harry just enough to leave a bruise. Then, he mumbled something, and Harry felt his clothes disappear. Judging by the feel of Draco’s skin on his, Harry realized that his lover’s clothes vanished too.

“Bed. Now.” Draco growled and pushed Harry closer to the bed in left corner of the room. Soon, Draco was kneeling above Harry, kissing him vigorously. Harry loved when Draco was that dominant. Their first time, exactly one month after their relationship started, they made love for the first time. Both being virgins, it was messy and awkward, but eventually, they managed. That was the first and last time for two next months when Draco topped. Usually, it was Harry, who took the more dominant part in their love making. Of course, he loved to feel Draco all around and over him. He loved to see his lover’s eyes widen every time he hit that sweet spot inside him. He loved to bury himself in the heat of Draco’s body, to fill him with his seed. But, sometimes, he preferred Draco to take care of everything, just give himself up and let Draco have his way with him. Luckily for Harry, Draco’s libido was insatiable past three weeks or so, and Draco tend to top those days.

Draco pressed their hard pricks together and Harry moaned. “Draco… Ungh, please…. Please…”

“What is it that you want, Harry?” Draco purred into the black boy's ear.

“You.. I want you… inside me… Oh, Draco, please…”

Draco chuckled. He then trailed a path of light kisses down Harry’s torso, while mapping his lover’s sides with his both hands. Soon, he reached Harry’s pulsing member. He slowly licked the vein on the underside, and then he sucked Harry’s whole prick into his mouth.

Harry wriggled beneath his lover, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, both with pleasure. Draco was still working his member, sucking and licking as if his life depended on it, and playing with his balls at the same time. After one particularly deep suck, Harry had enough.

“Draco… Stop, or I’ll come in your mouth…. Draco-“ And his hands pulled Draco’s blond locks in urge. Draco released Harry’s cock with barely audible pop and smirked at his lover.

“Now, Harry… do you still want me inside of you, hmm?” And he patted one of Harry’s thighs playfully.

“Yes,” Harry sighed. “Please…”

Draco’s smirk widened. “Well, then, I have to prepare you.” And he moved his right hand to Harry’s mouth. With two fingers ready, he commanded: “Suck!” Harry dutifully obliged, sucking Draco’s fingers into his mouth, and moisturising them with his own saliva. He moaned and sucked little harder. He knew that this made Draco incredibly turned on. And indeed, Draco was biting his lower lip, as if he couldn’t wait to ravish Harry this instant. As a Slytherin though, he was known for his patience, so he remained still and let Harry work his fingers for a little longer.

“Enough,” he managed to say eventually. Harry released his fingers, and Draco moved to face Harry’s most private part. Harry parted his legs so Draco had better view of his desired destination. From this angle, Harry had perfect view of what Draco was doing to him. He could see the blond boy lean closer, whisper some charm, probably a cleansing one, and then he felt Draco’s tongue on his hole. Harry moaned with pleasure. It felt incredible. Soon, the fingers joined his lover’s tongue, as Draco was slowly working him open.

Harry's was trembling with pleasure. His both hands held tightly on the sheets, as Draco worked his fingers in and out of him. Then, for Harry's absolute delight, those skillful fingers found his prostate, and the Gryffindor saw stars.

"Ohhhh, Draco....." he moaned loudly. "Please, I'm ready."

But Draco just smirked at him and sucked on one of his balls.

"Draco, please! Stop teasing me! It's- it's too much.... I.... Please..."

"Harry.... If I remember correctly, you promised me something, didn't you? When you were late, you promised me that you'll make it up to me. So," and Draco grinned wickedly, "this is your 'making it up to me'. I want to see you loose all control. I want to see you incoherent with pleasure. I want you to be mine. Only mine. Tell me, Harry… Are you mine?"

"Yes” Harry breathed. “I am yours. Yours and yours only, Draco. But please..... Please..... I need you, I need you inside me... I can't take it anymore, please... Draco... Dracoooo...."

"You're so sweet when you beg me to fuck you, Harry," Draco purred and withdrew his fingers out of Harry. He spat in his palm and readied himself with few quick strokes. Then, finally, he pressed his cock against Harry's loosened hole.

Harry didn't lie, he was ready for him. They joined as one and immediately lost themselves in each other. Having lot of practice those past three weeks, Draco quickly found his lover's prostate again and started to hit it repeatedly with a steady rhythm.

Harry felt himself falling apart. The only thing he could do was to hold tightly onto Draco, and so he did. He hugged Draco with his legs and then crossed his ancles. This allowed Draco to get even deeper inside him. At the same time, Draco's right hand was teasing one of Harry's nipples, while his sinful mouth was sucking on his neck, leaving another bruise.

"You're so fucking perfect like this, Harry. Beneath me, trembling with pleasure, and all mine." He whispered into Harry's ear, and then kissed him straight on mouth. That sent Harry over the edge.

“Dracoo!” he moaned as he came all over his stomach with long spurts. Draco’s movements quickened and he came shortly after Harry, the wet spunk filling the younger boy fully. The blond boy then collapsed on top of Harry, who hugged him tightly.

“You’re heavy,” Harry chuckled.

“Jerk,” was the only answer he got. His smile widened and he patted Draco’s butt cheek. “Really, as much as I like feeling you inside me, it’s getting bit uncomfortable.”

The blond boy growled, but moved off of Harry, and settled by his lover’s right side. There he nuzzled into the crook of Harry’s neck.  His left arm was splayed over Harry’s torso, the contrast of milky pale and sun kissed skin more noticeable than ever. Harry moved his hand to entwine his fingers with Draco’s.

“Don’t fall asleep, Draco. I want to talk about something.”

“Potter,” Draco mumbled against Harry’s skin, “I’m tired.”

“So am I, but I really need to talk to you about something.”

“… Hmm, me too, actually. But… I thought that we might leave it for later. But, well, let’s talk.” And with some further mutter, he sat up, his back pressed against the headboard. Harry did the same, so they were sitting side by side. He caught Draco’s right hand once again.

“Alright… Do you want to start, Draco?” And he smiled assuringly.

“No,” the blond boy shook his head. “You can go first.”

“Ok, hmm… well… I guess I should get straight to the point. I want to tell others about us. I know what you might think, that they won’t like us being together, but it might not be exactly truth. Yes, some people will judge us, and they won’t be happy about me dating you. But those who matter to me won’t mind… at least I think that they won’t. Besides, I’m sure Hermione suspects something, especially by the way she looks at me sometimes. And I’m sure that Ginny knows about us, considering the way she winks at me every time I try to sneak out of the common room to meet you. So… that’s what I feel.” And Harry took deep breath, partly to calm himself down, and also to get ready for Draco’s surely inevitable rant about how that’s not a good idea. “And… I- I sort of hope that you don’t mind me wanting this… wanting more than just few stolen moments.”

Draco remained silent for a while. Harry was actually worried, Draco’s moods were out of control past couple of weeks, and he just hoped that this hasn’t pissed Draco off. Finally, Draco smiled at him, and his grey eyes met Harry’s green.

“Actually,” Draco’s fingers tightened around Harry’s, “I wanted to talk about something similar. Harry, I love spending time with you, but you are right. Few stolen moments during a day… that’s not enough. And I want to- I want to hold your hand whenever I want. I want to kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want to be with you, to **_really_** be with you. But, honestly, I was afraid that you might not feel the same.”

There was single tear running down Draco’s cheek. Harry couldn’t help himself, he leaned closer and kissed it away. Draco chuckled, and his cheeks flushed bright pink with blush. He continued.

“Harry, I know that this, **_us_** , that it’s not just a fling for you. But before we tell others, I need to know something. Have you ever- Have you thought about the future? Have you thought about what will happen after this school year ends? Will we- will there still be ‘us’?”

“Yes,” Harry said without a hint of hesitation. “I don’t plan on leaving you, Draco. I want to be with you as long as you’ll have me. I- I love you.”

Draco’s eyes widened. It was the first time either of them said those words.

“Harry-“

“You don’t have to say it back. I just- I just needed you to know how I feel, and –“

“I love you too, Harry.” It came out in a broken voice, because Draco was fully crying now.

“Draco…” Harry smiled at the blond. “Thanks Merlin, I was worried that you don’t. But you do. You do, and it’s a good thing, isn’t it. Draco? Draco, what is that? Why are you crying?”

“It’s because I’m happy you nitwit,” said the blond boy sarcastically and leaned closer to his lover. “Yes, it is a good thing,” he whispered. “Especially now.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Aaand… what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You see… It’s about what Pomfrey told me this morning.” The blond was once again hesitant to look straight at Harry.

“You can tell me everything, Draco. Draco?”

“Hmmm?”

“So what did she say?”

“She told me the reason why I feel so tired nowadays, and… why I have that bad nausea, and I’m moody all the time, which I’m sorry for, by the way.”

“Yes, well, thank you, I guess. But now, please, tell me. Is it bad? Is it some magical sickness I’ve never heard of or what?”

“No it’s- it’s something good. Really good. Almost like a miracle.” And Draco took Harry’s hand and gently placed it on his own stomach.

Harry frowned. “I don’t understand, Draco.”

Draco smiled shyly at him. “Well, it’s something that we created. Together. And it’s here. You can’t feel it yet, but it’s there.”

Harry was at loss of words. “What?” he whispered eventually.

“I’m pregnant, Harry. We are- we are having a baby.”

“Uhhh, but- How? I mean, how is that possible? You’re a boy and boys can’t get pregnant.”

“It’s a magical pregnancy. I don’t know everything about magical pregnancies, but it happens when the magical cores of both, uhm, participants, are compatible. It actually doesn’t matter if it’s two men or two women. If the magical cores are strong enough, it can happen.”

Harry still didn’t know what to say.

“Are you- Are you mad at me, Harry?” There was now a hint of fear in Draco’s eyes, and they shone with unshed tears.

“What? No! No, I just- it’s a lot to take in. I really had no idea that this could happen.” He hugged Draco close, and he could feel his own tears running down his cheeks. He drew back and looked at Draco, whose face was still full of insecurity the blond boy felt at the way Harry reacted at first. He smiled at the blond and stroked one of his cheeks. “So- I’m really going to be dad?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“Wow… I- We’re going to be parents, Draco.” Harry smiled widely at Draco.

“Yes. Merry Christmas.”

Harry laughed. Draco finally smiled at him, and Harry could feel himself falling deeper in love with him. He leaned closer and kissed Draco, pouring all his feelings and happiness into the kiss. Showing Draco how much he cared.

“You know,” Harry said with a teasing grin when he pulled back, “I still want to find a present tomorrow under the Christmas tree.”

“Prat!” And Draco shoved him playfully. Harry just laughed.

“And what did **_you_** buy for me for Christmas, hmm?” The blond boy huffed.

“You’ll see tomorrow.”

Draco leaned back again Harry, his chest pressed against Harry’s skin. “How do you think your friends will take all of the news?”

“I don’t know. Hopefully, they won’t freak out much, especially about the pregnancy.” He rested both his hands on Draco’s belly, stroking it gently. He couldn’t feel anything for real, so it must have been his imagination, but he felt an extra heat coming from that part of Draco’s body. He kissed Draco right behind his ear and whispered: “It doesn’t matter, actually. I love you and you love me. No matter what they’ll say, no matter what the future brings- we’ll face it together.”

 

The end.


End file.
